The Resurrection Casket
by Ianto JonesHarkness
Summary: Capt.Jack Harkness lost everything back on Earth. Ianto, Steven and Torchwood. Escaping his misery he ends up face to face with the man he never could hate nor forgive. But when that same man offers him something unbelievable, will Jack take it? / JANTO
1. Chapter 1

Hi peeps! This is my first Doctor Who / Torchwood fanfic ever! I set my mind on that I wouldn`t try to write any fanfiction as I didn`t deem myself worthy of trying to write out the mannerisms of Capt Jack, or The Doctor. And as you can tell later I`m a bit hooked up on 10. Half way in my writing I saw that I had written the wrong Doctor! He couldn`t possible be there! XD hahaha. So I had to erase it. He still sounds like 10 though.

Rating: M

Warnings : Contains swearing in this chapter.

Spoilers: slight mentions For The end of time of Doctor Who.

Disclaimer: TW and DW does not belong to me. If they had, COE wouldn`t have ended like it did.

**The Resurrection Casket**

Six months Jack had traveled around earth until he gave up and left everything behind. the guilt hadn`t vanished, it would never fade away.

Jack had ended up in a bar trying to drown his sorrows and losses in drinks and strong alcohol. That is until the Doctor introduced him to Alonso Frame. Alonso was an ex midshipman on the cruiser Titanic. Ironically enough it had sunk just as the original. Ending up with the Doctor saving the day.

Jack had found himself attracted to Alonso, well yeah not a big surprise really when it came down to him. Still he was back to square one, after the change, Before Ianto had made him a better man. Before everything went straight to hell.

Jack had pushed Alonso away after their first encounter, but the younger man just kept following his tail wherever Jack chose to go. Jack tired long ago to tell Alonso off. The Doctor really knew how to pick em.

Now the odd pair were couped up in a small cabin of a cruiser, waiting to take them to the planet Avalon where Jack knew there was some Alien technology he could apprehend and sell to the highest alien bidder.

Jack was back as a conman, the only lifestyle he knew other than Torchwood.

"Jack I have been thinking..." Alonso began, a nervous pitch in his tiny voice. How old was he now again? Jack thought, still staring out the window he had been standing infront of for atleast 2 hours straight. He must be in Iantos age. But Ianto had seemed so much older that he truly had been. Jack closed his eyes and blinked away a tear.

" Jack!"

"WHAT!" Jack snapped, still not looking back at Alonso.

Alonso scrunched his nose, murmuring under his breath. He hadn`t learned yet that you never interrupt Jack while he wanted to think. Normaly Jack would be outside. On this cruiser Jack couldn`t go as high as he wanted, back on earth he would search out the highest building and just stand there. Watching. Waiting? Waiting for the Doctor maybe. Not even Jack knew for sure why he did things anymore.

Alonso broke through Jacks thoughts abruptly.

" Why do you go through this trouble anyway? We could get a decent job you know. And not risk our necks."

" The story of my life." Jack just said, leaving it hanging openly for Alonso to figure out the meaning himself.

Something didn`t feel quite right. Jack stirred, turning around to face Alonso and the rest of the small confinement that was their room. " Did you hear that?" Jack whispered, drawing his webley from it`s holster by his hip. Alonso shook his head, believing that Jack had finally snapped and heard things in his head more than normal. Jack ignored the blue-eyed boy, grabbing his RAF greatcoat from an armchair and headed for the door.

" Jack! You **are** coming back right?" Alonso sounded frightened now, but surely not for what Jack possibly could have heard. More for the fact that Jack could leave him behind on any given opportunity. Jack glanced back, meeting Alonsos gaze. " I always do." With that he fled out the door, shutting it with a loud bang behind him. Leaving Alonso all by himself.

Jack started running down the many halls within the ship, his webley still clutched in his right hand ready to fire if he deemed it necessary. He froze, hearing that awkward sound he had overheard in his room before. The whirring of engines, or brakes beeing screeched against bonds. Jack recognised this sound. One single word flooded Jack´s mind. The TARDIS. The Doctor was here! Of all places in time and space, he was here!

Jack started running again, this time following the distinct sound of the TARDIS materializing somewhere onboard. Jack rounded a corner almost knocking over a thin man in the process. "Oi! See where you`re going!" The man shouted with a yell voice. Jack jumped back, startled. The man before him brushed off his tweed jacket mumbling. Wait man? He looked no more then twenty from where Jack was standing. The boy had dark brown hair, his bangs almost falling down over his right eye. He was dressed in a light coloured tweed jacket, and a pink shirt with a bowtie. Not the attire Jack found attractive. But it fit the boy nicely in all the right places.

" I`m sorry, I`m looking for someone." Jack started to push past the boy but found himself instead pulled back by a hand. " You`re not staying to say hi to an old friend, Jack?" Jack frowned, but stilled. " I can`t recall I know you, kid. You`re far too young for me."

The boy chuckled, letting go of Jacks arm. He reached inside his tweed jacket and held up a long object that looked like a thick metal pencil. " I`ll take that as a compliment."

Jack gasped. " DOCTOR!" Jack threw his arms around the surprised Doctor who seemed a bit manhandled in his bearhug. " Yes yes, Of course I am Jack. Though I could need some air..." Jack pulled back, letting the Doctor go with some reluctant.

" You re-generated! God, do you get younger each time? What`s with that? "

The Doctor simply smiled and wiggled his Sonic screwdriver infront of Jacks nose. " A Time Lord never tells. " He winked, stashing his sonic screwdriver safely away again inside his jacket. Jack couldn`t help winking back, flirting was in his nature after all, and this new regeneration wasn`t looking half bad.

"And stow away that gun of yours before you hurt anyone." The Doctor grumped looking disapprovingly at the Webley still clutched in Jacks hand. With a hint of guilt on his face, Jack slid it back down its holster again.

" Oh yes!" The Doctor exclaimed suddenly, making Jack jump from his spot."I almost forgot why I came here! Come with me!" Again he grabbed Jack by the arm, this time dragging him with him to a dark sideroom where Jack could se The TARDIS was parked. Not a good hiding spot, but the Doctor got away with it almost every single time for some odd reason. Perception filters maybe? Jack had to ask him sometime. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS doors, still holding onto Jack who did not complain at all and rushed in with him in tow.

" I know I didn`t tell you anything the last time I saw you, I was in a bit of a hurry mind you. So I had to make this extra trip." The Doctor left Jack standing in the open doorway, jumping up to the control panel, flicking a switch.

Jack raised an eyebrow, folding his arms to his chest. " What didn`t you tell me, besides Alonsos name that is? " The TARDIS doors flew shut behind him as he spoke.

And as the loud bang echoed around them a shrill cry resoluted around the walls alarming Jack who swiftly drew his Webley ready to shoot whatever threatened the Doctor.

"Get that gun away Jack! What have I told you about that? " The Doctor raised an angry eyebrow at Jack whilst jumping down from the controls to run towards a hidden room . Jack did what he was told but still was on his guard. You never knew around the Doctor.

Jack waited and waited. Still no sign after the Time Lord. But the cry had stopped minutes ago leaving a deadly silence in the ship. Jack moved, heading to the controls, ghosting his hand over the hundreds of buttons,and levers, mumbling soothing forgotten words to it.

" Missed me girl? " Jack whispered, getting a whirring sound in response. " Oi, stop flirting with MY TARDIS, Harkness." Jack´s head flew back, gazing towards the Doctor standing at his side, holding a bundle of...blankets? Blankets who moved...and giggled.

"What`s that?"

" A present. Well..kind of. "

The Doctor held the bundle of blankets out for Jack who seemed hesitant but took them in his arms anyhow. He folded away some of the blankets, revealing the content. Inside those blankets lay a small humanlooking infant. Fair skin, dark hair and clear blue eyes staring back at his own.

"A baby? What the hell Doctor? "

" Isn`t he cute?" The Doctor said, making stupid babynoises while he tickeled the infant. Jack rolled his eyes. " Yes. Now to the point Doctor. Why am I holding a baby? And who`s baby is it? I hope it`s not yours. " A hint of jelousy flashed in Jack´s eyes.

" No no no! he`s not mine. He`s...uh. Ever heard of the resurrection casket?"

"No. enlighten me."

And the Doctor began. He told Jack about the time he traveled with rose and they found the treasure of a long forgotten pirate. How a man had killed his cheating wife for what he had believed was a right thing to do. And how this same man wanted to bring her back to him. That man was in the search of the resurrection casket, but the name had fooled him. It didn`t bring back the dead. No. It made them young again. Born again in a way. But the mans wife had been reduced to bones and dust, not quite the material for the casket to work with.

Jack stopped the Doctor before he could finish his story. " So why are you telling me this? Who is this? " Jack looked down at the small happy face of the baby in his arms. The Doctor grinned. " You don`t recognise those eyes Jack? I thought you never forgot something like that. Maybe you`re getting old."

Jack scowled at him, gazing deep into the pools of the babys eyes, trying to remember where he had seen them before. Because they were in fact familiar. Blue..blue..sparkling blue. His eyes widened with realisation and Jack`s heart skipped a beat. It couldn`t be.

" Ianto?"

The baby coed in response. Trying to reach for Jack`s long bangs. Scrunching his little nose as driplets of salty tears splashed down on his face. Jack was crying. Unable to stop his emotions from overflowing, Jack pushed the baby back into the arms of the confused Doctor. " You have no right!" Jack yelled, furiously clenching and unclenching his fists to his sides. "You could have saved him! Instead...Instead you do this! Do you hate me that much Doctor? For what I am? A fixed point in time that you despise." Jack couldn`t stop himself. All the anger he had bottled up for the past months came up all at once, spitted right into the face of the one he regarded high above all others. The Doctor was taken back, staring with eyes round as sourcers at Jack as he hadn`t seen him before in his life. "I don`t despise you..what are you talking about Jack?" The Doctor finally said trying to soothe him before he scared the baby into tears.

" You must do, Because that Ianto there, he won`t know what we had when he grows up will he, Doctor? " The Doctor didn`t reply, his eyes shifted down to the baby instead. " I knew it. Everything we had is lost. My Ianto is dead. " The last came out between Jack`s clenched lips with an icy chill. He turned to leave but the Doctor stopped him.

" He needs you Jack. And you need him. He never gave up on you." The Doctor held out the bundle towards Jack. " Give him a new start."

Jack cringed. He hated the Doctor for bringing guilt upon him, for doing something like this to him. He had..loved? Ianto. He shook his head. There had been feelings for Ianto but he could never let himself love anyone again. They all died in the end. Then Ianto had told Jack he loved him when he died in Jack´s arms. Jack had simply shaken his head and told him not to. What was there to love? An immortal man that was broken in so many ways? And couldn`t age and die with those he wanted to protect? Those he failed to protect Jack corrected. And now the Doctor had brought Ianto back from the dead, not as the man Jack had cherished, but as a child, a baby who never met him or had been in the hardships his grown-up self had. Maybe..that was what Ianto needed. Jack thought. A new beginning, no lisa, no Torchwood. He was about to think "And no Jack", but he decided not to. It was his responsibility to see to it that Ianto got what he really deserved. A life with joy and happiness. Jack extended his arms and grabbed the little bundle of blankets from the Doctor. " I`ll take him. But I won`t forgive you for this."

" I didn`t expect you to. "

The sound of the TARDIS de-materalizing behind Jack as he strode back to his quarters echoed in the halls. Just now did it all dawn on him. What the hell was he going to do with a baby? It wasn`t like he didn`t have had any kids before, but he had never been the one taking care of them. He contemplated going back to earth to find Gwen and get her to help him, but he decided against it as she was right about now occupied with her own bundle of joy with Rhys. She would kill Jack for leaving in the first place and then kill him again for bringing with him a baby. And how was he going to explain all this to Alonso?

" This is Ianto, my dead lover and now resurrected as a newborn? " Jack shook his head. That would end him in most circumstances with a slap against his face. Well..he had wanted to end this fixed relationship a while now. Maybe it was time.

Alonso greeted him with a big smile on his face as Jack entered the room. He had been crying, Jack could tell from the damp streaks on his cheeks and his red puffy eyes. Jack must have been gone a long while to make him worry so.

" I thought you left me." Alonso whispered. He hadn`t noticed the bundle yet.

" I said I would be back, didn`t I? " Jack retorted quite annoyed by Alonsos clinging. He was like a child, afraid of his parent leaving him behind. Jack wondered if Ianto had looked at Jack as a burden at times. In those fleeting moments when Jack closed in on himself. Not letting any emotion show. Shutting everyone and Ianto out.

Ianto mewled in Jacks arms wanting attention from the man. Alonso jumped, fright highlighting his blue eyes. " It`s just a baby, calm down." Jack ignored him, instead he turned his attention to Ianto, talking softly to him in welsh. Or atleast the few words Jack knew in welsh that is. Ianto giggled at him, grabbing hold of Jacks thumb with his little hand.

"He`s yours?" Alonso frowned, a pang of jelousy flashing over him.

" No stupid. He`s..uh.." Jack hadn`t thought about what he would say. He couldn`t tell the truth after all. What could you say that sounded sane? " He`s the Doctors." well. It wasn`t really a lie.

Alonso gasped. His mouth hanging a gap. " The Doctors? you met him! But why the kid?" Jack shrugged, making up possible stories in his head to convince Alonso with. " Too dangerous for a small kid like this to travel with him. Asked me a favor. So I said yes." Alonso went quiet but seemed like he had believed every word Jack had just said. The 21st century Jack would have felt guilty for lying but this Jack didn`t care.

The old conman Jack was back after all.

**TBC...**

Going to keep this story short ( I hope XD ) because otherwise I`ll just get empty on ideas for it.

I want to finish it after all.

;) Hope you review!


	2. Chapter 2

The planet Florana in good old 51st century. Jacks own time. The planet was the perfect place to settle down in and Captain Jack Harkness had found himself calling it home. He had been against it in the first place, but Alonso had fallen in love with the atmosphere. Together they decided to make it their home. Jack had aquired a small house in a gamble with some rogue aliens, it was awfuly nice despite that fact. Light silver edges and white bright colour. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, livingroom and a kitchen. Perfect.

Jack leaned back on the couch he had flopped down on an hour ago, reading a paper about spacehoppers. Not an interesting subject but interesting enough to kill some time with. Besides, Alonso was out shopping groceries. The small apartment they rented were silent apart from the panting coming from their dog Galax who looked hot and bothered where he sat by the kitchen door. Jack had to remind the others that it was their responsibility of feeding and watering the animal as Jack had been against the idea of a dog in the first place.

" Dad!" Ringed a teenage voice through the door which flew open with a loud smash. " Did you touch my stereo? "

A boy appeared in the livingroom, his dark hair too long for Jack`s taste. It was almost down past his shirt collar. The boy wore dark clothing with `death´ written in read letters on his shirt, a studded collar adoring around his neck. The boy´s eyes shone sparkling blue and his lips was a thinned line tight in an angry scowl.

Jack looked up feigning innocense. But he knew that the boy would see through his charade.

" I did not. stop blaming me for every little thing, Ianto. "

Jack couldn`t help but smile at the dark look Ianto was giving him, his hands on his hips, the old Ianto shining through in an old posture he`d used many times on Jack before all this.

" You did too! Everything you touch get`s wrecked!"

Jack flinched, his smile fading at the words from the angered teenager. stabbing his heart with unbelievable impact. He knew the boy hadn`t meant to hurt him, he wasn`t aware of Jack´s past life after all. Still, it hurt.

Jack ´s brain registered more loud shouting from the younger as he was deep in thoughts not responding. Ianto scowled and flung his arms over his head in a defeated gesture when he couldn`t get any response from the older man.

He turned on his heels and retreated back to his room shouting back to Jack:

" Soon as I turn 18, I`m out of here!" The door slamming shut behind him, loud rock music following up a couple seconds after. The computer was still up and running perfectly fine. With a little tampering that could be fixed as well.

With a sigh Jack put back the paper he was holding on top of the coffee table infront of him. He wondered if Ianto had been this much of a pain in the arse for his real parents the first time around. Or if by getting raised by Jack he had developed a whole new personality. He truly hoped not.

Jack stood and strode over to a small chest beside the livingrooms huge window wall. He knelt and opened it, reaching down into it with his right arm and holding up the lid with the other. Pulling out an album he shut the chest silently after him.

Jack studied the albums cover for a while, it reminded him of the diary Ianto had kept in the hub. Must have been why he bought it in the first place Jack thought. But inside, Jack opened it, tracing his thumb over the first page. Inside was pictures, pictures of Ianto smiling and laughing as a small child. From birthdays to christmases they`ve shared together. In one photo Jack was holding a five year old Ianto in his arms, with Alonso holding onto Jack`s waist beside him, smiling broadly at the camera. For anyone they looked like a happy family. But there were so many secrets and lies buried underneath the facade. And Jack didn`t kid himself. He knew that he had to come clean soon to both Alonso and Ianto. Alonso had already begun to suspect something was going on with Jack. Well, more than the usual odd mood swings he had that is. The thing was that Jack couldn`t help to stare at Ianto sometimes, just resting his gaze upon him while he sat and ate or watched tv. And Alonso had picked up on that, bringing it up one night when Alonso and Jack lay curled up against eachother under the covers. Alonso had asked him if he wasn`t enough for Jack anymore and if he wanted to break their engagement. Jack had said no. He wanted Alonso to stay for reasons he didn`t explain, but deep inside he was scared, scared of being left alone and being the one at fault if he screwed up again. He had hoped Alonso would be the one to help him mend. But Jack had been wrong. Alonso couldn`t help him. No one could. He should have ended it that night, instead of leading the poor boy on, sharing false feelings and using him.

Jack turned a page in the album and a tiny smile greeted him from a ten year old Ianto holding up a trophy he had won in a spelling bee. Ianto had always been the clever one. Pulling pranks on Jack and making him feel dumb at occasions like math homework. Their lifes had been easy until Ianto turned 15, giving Jack a hardtime, saying he hated him and how he wanted to leave. Jack had never taken his threats seriously though, just let him calm down in his own pace, making Alonso yell at Jack for being lighthearted on the kid. But the threats had come more increasing and now they faught almost every day.

The album was discarded on the floor with a loud thump as Jack let out an angry cry and clutched his head in despair. Why did everything he did go so terribly wrong? He just wanted Ianto to be happy, have a normal life for once. Jack didn`t notice when the music got to an abrupt end in the other room, nor did he notice when the young boy slipped out and pulled Jack into a tight embrace. Jack stiffened, his hand unconsciously flying to his hip were his webley once had been. Until he realised it was Ianto and relaxed into the hug.

" I`m sorry dad, please don`t cry anymore."

Confused Jack touched his face with his hand, Ianto was right, he was indeed crying, Jack hadn`t realised he had.

" We have to talk Ianto. " This had to be it. Jack had to tell him everything and if Ianto chose to hate him so be it. Jack had to pay the price of his crimes. Jack turned around, faced Ianto´s beautiful blue eyes and took a deep breath.

" I´m not who you think I am. And you`re not who you think you are."

Ianto stared back at the only father he had known since he was a baby in utter confusion.

" What are you talking about?"

" Let me tell you a story." And Jack began. Beginning from when he first met Ianto to the bitter end at the Thames house. But never would he tell Ianto about his grandson Steven.

His Ianto would never forgive him for what Jack did. Neither would Jack.

About an hour or so later the neighbours on the planet Florana could hear Iantos shouts of anger and his profane language. Some words astonished even Jack who had never heard him use them before.

" You had no right hiding this from me!"

A fist connected with Jacks chest, an angry cry escaping Ianto. He sobbed, his knees giving out underneath him. Jack caught him just before he fell to the floor.

" I don`t know who I am anymore."

" You`re my Ianto. You`ll always be." Jack kissed his forehead, cradling him in his arms.

" I`m not. I.., HE died. " Ianto wailed, his head buried in Jacks blue shirt. " That person was your..lover. I`m your son."

" We`re not blood related."

Ianto shook his head. Obviously Jack knew what Ianto had meant. Their relationship was that of a father and son. It was what Jack had made him believe. What Jack had thought was best for him to believe. Petting Iantos hair deep in thought, Jack sighed closing his eyes. " I just wanted you to be happy."

Ianto sniffed, blinking away tears as he looked up at his caretaker. They were almost the same hight now.

" I am. " Ianto breached the gap between his and Jacks lips. The kiss shy and awkward. Surprised Jack opened his eyes, but hugged the boy closer to him. Deepening the kiss as he did so. Jack moaned, the feeling of Iantos tounge ghosting over his upper lip sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. It had been far too long. Even as much as Jack´s brain shouted that this was wrong, his heart had other ideas.

Jack pushed Ianto back, making the much lighter male go squaling backwards onto a couch. Iantos eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Dad, I`m sorry!" Ianto sqeaked.

Panicking,thinking that Jack was mad at him. In seconds Jack was upon him, straddling his hips as he devoured the boys mouth with his tounge. Jacks sure hands digging under the shirt to roam freely over Iantos chest. Jack left Iantos mouth for a second to whisper in his ear.

" Please don`t call me that anymore."

Iantos own hands came up behind Jacks back. Taking a firm hold of Jacks shirt, his fingers buried in the light material. A groan escaped him as Jack left Ianto´s mouth to suck on the nape of his neck.

Then a gasp followed by a loud crash from the door evaded their privacy, both men coming to a complete stop, the younger shivering underneath the older. Alonso was home.

" Alonso, I.." Jack began, not having the decensy to pull away from Ianto. Alonso was the picture of anger and recentment.

" Save it! What the hell are you thinking! That`s your son! " Alonso shouted. His eyes began to water with unshed tears.

"He`s not my son. "

Alonso snarled. His eyes fixed on Jack , penetrating like sharp needles into his skin. " You raised him, WE raised him, dammit! " Swearing under his breath he turned to lean a hand against the door.

His other hand massaging his forehead.

" Fuck.. I love you Jack. I told myself I couldn`t fall in love, but I did."

Ianto wished he was anywhere but there as he wriggled under Jack and into freedom. The freedom caught short by Jack´s hand grabbing his.

" I told you from the beginning. I can`t love anyone. Not in my condition. "

Ianto struggled in Jack`s iron grip trying to wrench free to escape from the whole bizarre situation he had created for himself. This was all his fault.

" But you can sleep around and even bed a 17 year old boy? You look like a pedophile for gods sake!" The words came out so venomous you could feel the tension.

Jack´s eyes glared daggers. He may have done such things in the past but not since Ianto.

" He`s not who you think he is. "

" He`s what then? A dog? Come on Jack, I`m not stupid."

" I never told you why I sat in that bar 17 years ago. I lost the only connection holding me on earth. My friend...my lover. My family. "

Alonso raised an eyebrow and moved his head to look back at Jack. " Bastard. " Ignoring him Jack continued.

" His name was Ianto Jones. "

Alonso suddenly felt very ill. " That`s sick. Naming your son after your lover!" His anger had turned to jelousy and rage, his fists curled to his sides. His whole body shaking.

" He`s not my son. He was..is..Ianto Jones."

Alonso stared at Jack. Now really thinking that Jack had lost his mind. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? How can he be the same man? You just told me you lost him, And our Ianto is just a human child!"

Jack rolled is eyes, trying to hold his anger to a reasonable level. " Yes he`s a human. And he is Ianto Jones. The Doctor saved him, broke quite a list of rules by doing so."

Alonso looked like he tried solve a puzzle inside his mind, tying strings together one by one. Alonso wanted to run, hide and never come back, but at the same time stay.

The years he had spent with Jack had been happy ones. He had grown to love him. He just couldn`t bare to live without Jack now. But Jack would leave him surely.

Why would he stay now that he had Ianto again? The boy seemed to have chosen as well what he wanted. No one could withstand the charm of Jack Harkness. If there was, Alonso had to give them a medal.

"What... are we gonna do?" Alonso was afraid of the answer. But he had to hear it. He couldn`t live with not knowing.

" I didn`t mean to lead you on. I was afraid and didn`t think. I`m sorry but I can`t be with you. " Jack let go of Ianto´s hand, taking hold of a silver ring around his own ringfinger and slid it off. "I`m sorry." The ring fell silently to the floor.

Alonsos eyes followed the ring`s path with a tear falling with. " You`re not. Your heart is made of stone and covered with ice. How can you be sorry?" He turned on his heels and headed for the door.

" If you`re still here when I come back Mr Harkness, I will kick you out with force." The metallic cling of a ring bouncing off the floor followed as the door slam shut behind him.

Ianto couldn`t believe it. The parents he had known and loved had just broken up and he was the one to be blamed. His dad shouldn`t had told him! No, Ianto shook his head.

Jack wasn`t his dad. It all was a lie. His life was a lie. He felt sick to his stomach for feeling the things he did towards Jack. It wasn`t normal. The man had been his dad for 17 years.

"Ianto?"

Jack reached over and touched Ianto`s cheek. Ianto flinched and turned his head away, afraid of what he would do if he let Jack touch him.

Jack looked hurt, but didn`t try to touch him again. Just looked at him sadly. Waiting for Ianto to make the first move.

" I want to remember. I don`t want to be so confused. " Ianto finaly said. Nothing could change what had happened, all he could do was look ahead, do something about the pain he felt in his heart.

Mend the missing parts. Try to remember who he was.

" I wish I knew how to help you, Ianto. "

TBC... PLEASE R n R! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Twisting and turning, Jack tossed around his bed. Beads of sweat on his naked body. He was obviously having a nightmare. Like so many times before,

Jack could hear the screeching sound of the 456, his daughters helpless cry for her father to reason. As the dream continued, Jack could see the tear stained face of his lover as he died in Jack´s arms.

The whisper of "I love you" echoing as Jack tore himself back to reality.

With a gasp Jack woke to find himself in the hotelroom he had rented for the night. He looked around, willing his heart to stop racing so fast. Sudden panic striked him and he looked over to his side. Ianto was sleeping peacefully, his hair almost covering his entire face. Jack had to cut that hair. With or without consent.

He took a deep breath and gazed over to the window, looking out at the bright sky with so many brilliant stars. Almost like earth, Jack mused.

" A penny for your thoughts."

Ianto moved up to a sitting position beside Jack and nestled his head against Jack`s shoulder. Jack had forgotten how good it felt to have someone that close. No, more how good it felt to know that it was Ianto.

" I was just thinking about Earth. Your homeplanet."

Ianto sighed, his eyes twinkling like the stars outside. " Yeah? Can we go there?" A hopeful smile plastered on his face.

Jack shifted, laying an arm around Ianto´s shoulders.

"No, I don`t think it`s such a good idéa. I have a friend who would kill me after all these years I`ve been gone."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. Jack had told Ianto a little about Gwen Cooper, but there was still much he didn`t know.

Maybe it was good that way as Gwen had been craving for Jack a while back then.

"Please? Maybe I`ll remember if we go back."

" I SAID NO IANTO!" Jack hated himself instantly as the words left his mouth. It wasn`t meant to come out that way. The thought of going back to Earth scared him. He didn`t want to risk losing Ianto again.

And Torchwood wouldn`t get it`s clutches at them either. They were free now. Free from that world.

Ianto flinched at Jack`s harsh tone of voice and moved away from Jack an inch. His eyes flickered to his lap, his gaze fixed on his hands. " Sorry. "

" No, I`m sorry. I just can`t face Earth yet. I promise you`ll get to see it some day soon. "

"I`m sorry about tad. " `Tad´ was the word Ianto had been calling Alonso all these years they`ve lived together. Now it felt foreign, odd. Out of it`s context.

Jack sighed, tracing his thumb over Ianto´s chin. " It`s not your fault. I would have ended it sooner or later. We weren`t meant to be."

Ianto closed his eyes, succumbing to the feeling of Jack´s touch on his skin. " But we are?"

Jack stopped rubbing his thumb over Ianto´s chin for a short second but enough for Ianto to notice and look up. Jack had never thought about it that way.

Could it be why he was so keen on getting his Ianto back? That they were made for eachother? Jack grinned, foolish of him to think such thoughts.

Jack of all people should know that he couldn`t let himself be happy. For him it lasted just a lifetime. And Jack had millions of them. And every lifetime took a shunk of his soul and heart out of him.

" Jack?"

" No. "

Ianto looked confused, tilting his head in a cute manner. " No? "

" We`re not meant to be. Quite frankly I don`t want you to remember us either. "

Despite what Jack tried to convince himself, that this was for Ianto`s own well being, it hurt. The pained expression on Ianto`s face didn`t help Jack`s situation for that matter either.

" Why not!" Ianto shouted. Pushing Jack`s offending hand away from his face. "Why don`t you want me to remember?" Jack remained quiet, avoiding eyecontact.

"Answer me Jack!"

When Jack didn`t respond, Ianto lept out of bed and quickly changed his clothes. Grabbing some stuff and threw them into a backpack. Ianto threw it over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you`re going?"

Jack had reached the door before Ianto and stood just in his boxers, hands on hips.

" Away from you. Step aside!" Ianto made a move to push Jack aside but found himself in a flash caught between Jack`s body and the wall,

Ianto`s arms was pulled over his head and held in place by Jack`s strong hands. "Let me go!" Ianto tried to kick him, but had no chance at all to hit.

" I just wanted you to be happy. To be safe." Jack murmured under his breath, leaning in and resting his head against the nape of Ianto`s neck. " Everything I try to do, just turns out wrong. "

Ianto squirmed but fell silent as he felt something damp on the front of his t-shirt. He looked down and gasped in horror. His shirt was stained red. Red with blood.

" Oh god. You`re bleeding Jack!"

" Snipers. I`m sorry for getting you involved in my dodgy buisness, Ianto. I promised to keep you safe. "

Jack`s voice was calm, despite knowing that his injury was deadly. Snipers of all things. Jack wanted to laugh, but couldn`t . He knew how close it had been that Ianto had been hit instead of him. Idiots.

If the people Jack had conned wanted him dead they should get better hitmen. Jack shuddered, his strength suddenly leaving him and he fell to the floor in a heap.

Ianto let out a fearful cry and he rushed to Jack`s side, holding up Jack`s head to use his lap as a cushion.

" Don`t leave me Jack! I didn`t mean what I said. I don`t want to be alone. " Tears drippled down on Ianto`s cheeks, dripping to the floor in a steady flow.

Jack simply smiled back and closed his eyes. Taking small deep raggy breaths. " You`re not alone." With a last breath Jack stilled.

Ianto`s own breath hitched and he let out a wail. kissing Jack`s forehead, he rocked back and forth, clutching Jack`s body tight to him.

It could have been minutes or even hours, Ianto didn`t know or care. But the sun had started to shine in through the window in the hotelroom.

Ianto was still holding onto Jack. Afraid that if he let go, Jack would forever be lost to him. He couldn`t bring himself to leave him.

His tears had since long dried up, he must have used them all. And he couldn`t form words anymore as he had screamed for so long, If anyone had heard , they hadn`t cared. Help had not come for Jack.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Ianto`s arm and Jack gasped loudly as he trashed in Ianto`s arms.

" God it never get`s any better!" Jack gasped out between breaths of pain. Ianto yelled in surprise, his eyes going wide first in fear then relieve.

"You`re alive!" Ianto hugged Jack tightly whilst Jack hissed in pain, making Ianto stop himself in mid dawned on him.

"How can you be...you died!"

Jack looked down at his chest were three bullets had found their way out of his body, now falling down with a metallic thud to the floor. Ianto just gaped at the sight.

" I can`t die. Or technically I can, but I always come back. A pain in the arse if you ask me."

Ianto eyed him for a moment trying to decide if Jack was telling the truth or not. Deciding that he was, Ianto touched Jack`s stomach were the bullets had been.

Suprised to just feel smooth skin and dried blood he looked at Jack again.

" Did I know about this? "

"Yes. "

" You`re immortal. Does that mean you don`t age as well?"

Jack hesitated for a moment until he answered the question.

"...Yes."

"Oh." Ianto`s eyes were shadowed with sadness for a moment. No doubt thinking that he would age and die but Jack wouldn`t. To think they had to go through this conversation once more.

" This me doesn`t care."

Jack smiled. "You didn`t care back then either." Jack lied, trying to smooth things over the fact he was immortal. Seeing that Ianto didn`t really buy it, Jack switched the subject quickly.

" We have to get out of here. The hitmen may be back. "

" What have you done?"

Ianto didn`t know what Jack had to do to get food on the table for 17 years. Alonso had helped Jack to cover for him, saying that Jack was this big space captain on a cruiser.

Jack had laughed at the story but Ianto had swallowed it hook and all.

" I`m not a captain. I`m a conman.

Before Ianto could open his mouth to respond, the door to the hotelroom flew open revealing a dishelved man. Jack had jumped up from Ianto`s embrace and drawn his webley,

the same webley he had hid away for 17 years, telling himself he didn`t need it. But as he had left Alonso and Ianto was with him, he couldn`t risk going unarmed anymore.

"JACK MY BOY! Still have that awful gun I see."

The man reached inside his brown coat and held out a long metall pencil. The top began to glow blue and an awful buzzing sound radiated from it.

The man began to pace the room, pointing the thing at everything, wall and nook.

Jack looked bereft. As if he had seen a ghost. "Doctor?" Jack`s webley was fast stashed away.

Ianto`s head shoot up. So that was the famous Doctor both Jack and Alonso had told him about? Ianto had thought he would be older. This man looked no more than 30,

dressed in a brown pin striped suit and a long brown coat. A pair of red converse made the attire seem out of place.

"Oh yes, I am. Nice of you to notice Jack. " The Doctor retorted, smiling back at Jack, still clutching the strange device.

"But..you re-generated."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and glanced at Jack with an open mouth, raising an eyebrow at him.

" I did? aah! you know not to tell me such things, it destroys the surprise!" The Doctor actually pouted for a minute, then as suddenly he piped up. " I still look good though?"

Jack laughed. " Young. Cute, but you really have to work on the attire. Bow tie? Really? "

The Doctor looked confused but shrugged his shoulders. " I had a selleri stuck to my suit once. What a fashion statement that was."

Ianto coughed, a bit bummed that he was ignored and forgotten.

" And who`s this?" The Doctor ´s eyes wandered over Ianto from top to bottom and up again.

"I`m Ianto. "

"No..you can`t be. " The Doctor stepped forward, fixing Ianto with his eyes. " Can you?"

Jack decided to step in, seeing how uncomfortable the Doctor made Ianto. " He is. You sav..uh. I can`t say how, but he is. He just doesn`t remember he is. "

The Doctor eyed Jack before looking back at Ianto once more. " Stay still. " He pointed his Sonic screwdriver at Ianto and the buzzing sound could be heard again. "Interesting...oh that`s brilliant!"

The Doctor shouted, whilst Ianto jumped in surprise. " Born again! That you don`t see every day. Just brilliant!" The Doctor clasped Ianto`s hands and smiled.

" Why are you here Doctor? I presume it`s not a casual visit?"

The Doctor released Ianto and threw himself on the bed. Bouncing until the bed stilled. Jack`s stomach fluttered as he watched the Doctor, a strong urge of throwing himself at the Time lord getting the better of him.

" Oh no. I`m on vacation, no women with me and so on. "

" Really? Then why come rushing pointing your screwdriver everywhere?" Jack grinned a naughty smile.

Ianto stiffled a laugh, An innuendo wouldn`t be one without Jack.

" OI! Don`t diss the Sonic! "

" You`re avoiding the question, Doctor. "

" Well yes I am. Because you wouldn`t like me to tell you. "

Jack sighed, irritation clearly visible. The Doctor was truly incredible, but he was a pain in the arse most of the time. " Just tell me."

" This planet is dying. "


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto was actually counting the seconds Jack was holding his mouth ajar. It was pretty funny how silly he looked as he stared at the Doctor with his mouth open. The Doctor on the other hand was still ranting.

Maybe Jack`s brain imploded on itself? Stifling a laugh at the very thought, Ianto tried to focus on what the Doctor was talking about. But he couldn`t , somewhere inside Ianto felt he missed something. Something with a button.

1 minute. Jack`s mouth closed and he licked his lips.

"The planet is what?"

" Dying. Dear Jack! Didn`t you hear me?" The Doctor tapped his Sonic screwdriver on the tip of Jack`s nose. "And as you`re not supposed to be here, I advice you to follow me to the TARDIS. "

"CAN WE JACK?" Ianto´s face lit up with the mention of the Doctors supposed Time machine. Maybe the Timelord would share some of his technology with Ianto?.

Ianto loved to learn, there was nothing he didn`t know about and if there was anything, it was nothing important. Well, Technology speaking that is, people like Jack..Let`s say he hated not to know.

" No we can`t. Not without Alonzo. " Turning around, Jack pulled on his greatcoat and headed for the door.

"Captain!"

"No, I`m going!" Jack already knew what the Doctor was going to tell him. A huge piece of him didn`t want to hear it.

" You can`t save him. This is meant to happen." The Doctor scratched the back of his neck with his Sonic screwdriver. " Some things is fixed." The Doctors gaze fixed on Jack and lingered more then nescessary.

"Like you."

"Don`t you think I know that Doctor! But I have the choice of saving him, and I will! I can`t lose more people!" Jack`s fist connected with the lamp on the wall beside him.

The light flickered a few seconds until it finaly died out.

" I`m sorry. You can`t help him. Certainly not without pants. " Gesturing towards Jack with his eyes looking elsewhere. Apparantely just noticed that Jack was naked under his coat.

" We`re going to leave tad to die?" Ianto looked from the Doctor to Jack with tears in his eyes. He really liked Alonzo, he didn`t want him to die. Alonso was the closest thing Ianto had to a mother.

The Doctor lay a comforting hand on Ianto`s shoulder.

" If we save him, we change this timeline. Trust me, I`ve been there, not a pretty sight."

Jack leaned back to the nearest wall, closing his coat snug around his body. He hated when the Doctor was right. But how could he just stand here and not do anything?

He wasn`t that type of pers... Flashes of images flooded Jack`s mind and he cried out in anguish. His grandson`s face appeared as it twitched and shaked,

blood gushing out of Steven´s nose as Jack murdered him. Jack`s knees went out underneath him and he sank to the floor clutching his head. "Forgive me! oh god, Doctor forgive me!"

"Jack!" Ianto cried, leaping to Jack`s side.

The Doctor just watched. Pity apparent on his features as he watched Jack in Ianto`s arms. " I can`t forgive you Jack. No one can. "

How the Doctor seemed to now the reason for Jack´s despair or everything that happened when he wasn`t there, no one knew. The Doctor reached out his hand and took hold of Ianto.

" Come. He`s being nostalgic. I don`t want to die because of it, and I think you don`t want that either. "

Ianto shrugged the Doctor off him and grabbed the sleeve of Jack`s coat, urging Jack to grab a hold of himself.

" Jack, please. "

Like so many times before, Jack picked up the pieces of himself, burying his emotions once again. He had to, for Ianto´s sake.

" Yes. Yes. I`m sorry. It was nothing. Let`s go. " He heaved his body up and found his pants which lay discarded on the floor, in the process.

All of a sudden a large earthquake threw the three men off their feet, Ianto flying backwards, loosing his balance and hitting the back of his head on the bedpost.

Jack`s back made a loud cracking sound as it hit the wall with broad force. The Doctor was more fortunate, landing just on the floor on his back.

" Oouch! Good God, what was that! Is everyone alright?" Jack grimaced, rubbing his sore back. Before the Doctor could point out that he had felt better,

Jack noticed Ianto`s unconcious form beside the bed. " Ianto!"

" He hit his head, he`s fine otherwise Jack. But we have to get out of here or he won`t be. The TARDIS is parked at the far end of this rooms hotelcorridor.

I`ll go ahead and start her. " With that the Doctor stood, and ran past Jack`s panicked form and retreated to the TARDIS.

Jack had moved to Ianto`s side, just barely noticed that the Doctor had left the room. Cupping Ianto´s chin, Jack leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

All Jack wanted was to hug him tight and never let go. But he knew he had to get out of there. That earthquake was only the beginning of something worse.

Jack lifted Ianto and flung him over his shoulder, buckling some under the weight of the youth. A surging pain drifted from the lower part of his spine,

but Jack ignored it and kept on walking, out of their room and towards their savior.

Jack glanced back once as he entered the TARDIS, Alonzo still stuck in his mind. He wished that they had atleast split up on better terms.

Now Jack would never get Alonzo´s forgiveness. Or anything. "I`m sorry Alonzo. " The TARDIS door shut behind him as he took the final step inside.

He looked around for the Doctor and found him at the usual place.

" You can lay him down on the blankets over there." The Doctor shouted from the controls, pointing at a pile of blankets in a corner beside Jack. He did as the Doctor had said,

very slowly hauling Ianto off his shoulders and gently putting him down on the soft blankets.

Groaning Ianto blinked,as he tried to open his eyes. Jack smiled as he winced from the pain. He couldn`t be that badly hurt if he reacted that way. It was relieving but Ianto was still hurt. " Can you hear me, Ianto?"

" Yes. unfortunate, Beacuse my head hurts like bloody hell. " Another pained groan. "Pipe down will you?"

" You hit your head when you fell. But I don`t think you have a concussion. " The Doctor rushed past overhearing the conversation.

It seemed to Ianto that he was trying to figure out the best place to dump the both of them off. A place where they couldn`t contaminate the timeline or get in any other trouble.

How the Doctor was supposed to pull that off as Jack could get himself in trouble anywhere he went was beyond him. And Jack was still being hunted for conning some big shot,

but that piece of information was best kept secret from the Doctor.

" So were are you leaving us, Doctor?" Jack must have thought the same as Ianto done.

" Somewhere safe. What do you think about Earth year 4050? " The Doctor punched in the numbers without waiting for an answer.

Jack raised an eyebrow and then just shrugged his shoulders. No use to fight the Doctor when it came to time travel and saving people. Jack knew he could trust the Doctor.

If you count away the time he left Jack on Satellite 5 that is.

Then Jack felt his feet leave the floor for the second time that day. The TARDIS shook, things coming off the walls, and sparks flying from the broken powerlines from the ceiling.

The Doctor yelled, he had just avoided getting hit by some solid object which had flown passed his head.

Jack scrambled up on all four and shielded Ianto with his body just in time. A powerline fell loose and swung down over them, missing Jack with just an inch.

"What`s going on Doctor!"

The Doctor was holding on for dear life at the controls, trying to reach a switch but failing miserably. " The TARDIS is trying to land! But something is getting her out of course!"

He finally reached the switch with a gymnastic move with his leg and the TARDIS stilled.

The Doctor looked rather dumbfounded at the result. Jack inspected that the Doctor had just chosen a random switch and wished for the best. But Jack didn`t comment on it.

Shaking his head, The Doctor moved quickly and jumped off the platform and ran to the door.

" Let`s take a peek! Earth year 4050...What? " The Doctor had opened the door and bright sunlight greeted him. But what he saw wasn`t what he had expected. Another "WHAT!" followed.

Jack had rolled off Ianto and now had his gaze upon the Doctor, an amused grin on his face. This wasn`t the first time the Doctor had miscalculated the coordinations to places he wanted to travel. Or time.

"Where are we? WHEN are we?"

To answer Jack`s question the Doctor leaned out and snatched a newspaper from somewhere outside.

" The 16th of june and I think it`s the year 2010 based on the technology. This is not good."

Jack perked up, a broad smile played on his lips. This was just great. " Why`s that? I`ve already left Earth so I can`t meet myself and... oh. " Jack looked back at Ianto.

The Doctor meant that it was bad for Ianto being there. He was officially dead. Or so officially the government had gone with the victims of the 456.

If Ianto`s sister Rhiannon or anyone that had known Ianto , saw him they would freak. Not much for the dead part more for the younger looking part. Or maybe for the dead part.

" We can do this Doctor. I just tell Gwen what happened, get killed and resurrect and coope with the rest. "

Ianto had sneaked away from Jack on tiptoes, now standing beside the Doctor in the doorway looking out at the city of Cardiff. Atleast the Doctor had gotten the city right.

"Jack, It`s amazing!" Ianto`s eyes was wide with wonder. He had never seen so many humans in one place, all rushing about on their way to work. " Can we really stay here?"

"Yes. It`s our home. " Jack wasn`t lying, the hub may be gone, but he still had the spare key around his neck he had gotten from Ianto to his flat.

And when Ianto died, Jack just couldn`t let anyone live in the flat so he bought it and left it empty with all the rest of Ianto´s stuff.

Jack hadn`t followed protocol which stated that all belongings was to be stashed away as with all the rest of Torchwood`s ooperatives. He just couldn`t bring himself to do it.

Gwen hadn`t even argued with him on the subject, she knew what Ianto had meant for Jack. For both of them.

"Jack, I don`t know...You can`t let him contact anyone. "

"He doesn`t even remember, so that`s not going to be a problem, right?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor was quiet for a long moment until he said something that warmed Jack`s heart.

" What if there is a chance he can get his memories back?"

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Since the Doctor had told Jack that there was a possibility that Ianto could regain his memories, Jack had been full of joy. Something he hadn´t felt since before the 456.

The Doctor had explained that in many cases you could jog a person´s memory by reminding them of things in their life. But in Ianto´s case, it was much more difficult as he has never actually lived that life.

So they wouldn`t be able to do so. Instead they would have to use force.

The Doctor had been reluctant of telling Jack about the details around the procedure and now Jack wished he hadn`t asked.

With force, the Doctor meant that they would be hooking Ianto up to the TARDIS, and slowly giving him small electrical charges, which in turn the Doctor hoped would make his brain connect to his past life

and make Ianto remember. Jack thought the whole idea was insane, the chances of it to work so slim Jack wondered if the Doctor had truly lost it.

If one of those charges went wrong it could mean the death of Ianto. Jack couldn`t take that chance.

"Absolutely not Doctor. I`m not killing him again!"

The Doctor paced the floor of the TARDIS, avoiding Jack`s flaring glare. He hadn`t said a word for an hour now, just been taking all the verbal abuse

Jack could throw at him. Ianto however, had been watching wide-eyed at the two, glancing from Time lord to ex-Time agent.

"Do I have a say in this matter?" Ianto almost whispered, afraid that Jack would re-direct his anger against him instead.

Jack froze, his head whipping around to face Ianto`s blue eyes with his own.

"No you don`t. Technical speaking, you`re still my son. And you`re underage."

"Only you can make everything sound so dirty. " The Doctor mumbled where he stood beside his precious control panel.

" Keep out of this Doctor." Jack`s tone was harsh, more so then he had intended, but the Doctor had pulled a lot more strings on him today then he could handle.

Sooner or later one of those strings would break.

" Jack, you`re not my father. And I don`t see you as one any longer. Just..just let me do this. Don`t you want _**him**_ back?"

Jack scuffed, his mind racing and finally settling on adecision. He walked toward the door, his coat swaying angrily behind him.

"Jack!"

" Do what you want. But I`m not staying to see you die once more."

The TARDIS door slammed shut as he left, leaving Ianto with tears in his eyes.

"Always the drama queen. He`ll be back. " A comforting hand was placed on Ianto´s shoulder, the Doctor leaning down over him to wipe away a stray tear from Ianto´s cheek with a small white handkerchief.

"I`m not so sure about that, Doctor."

: : : :

Captain Jack Harkness leaned against the closed TARDIS doors. His head over flooded with questions and doubt.

But he couldn`t for all the life in him, turn around and face the possible death of a loved one again. He just couldn`t. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes.

Outside was 2010, Cardiff. A new year and a new beginning. If it hadn`t been for Ianto, Jack hadn`t even thought about staying here. There was nothing tying him to this place anymore.

Steven was gone, Alice had cut all ties and the hub was.. was it? Jack`s eyes opened wide.

There was no hole where the hub had exploded, it was mended as if nothing had happened a year before. Not a trace was left of what had occurred.

Jack`s blood pumped, his heart racing. Then he ran, ran as fast as he could towards the dock, where the entrance to the tourist office had once been.

"It can`t be." Jack breathed as he came to a stop outside the Tourist office, believe it or not. But the door was much neater and painted. Never the less it was still the same.

On a sign above it Jack read: "Cardiff Tourist Office".

He smiled as he turned the handle and strode in to be met by the sight of a nice office, fresh painted walls and a neat desk in the far corner. Behind it a young man stood,

and Jack had to blink. For a second he had seen Ianto, in a suit and smiling at him. Just as the good old days. It hurt more then he would ever acknowledge.

" May I help you, sir? " A thick welsh dialect flooded the room as the man looked up from some leaflets on his desk. Re-arranging them no doubt. Jack licked his dry lips at the thought.

"Y-yes. " The word "Sir" had thrown Jack off track and he looked lost. The man most have seen Jack tremble, because he put down the leaflet he was currently holding.

" You alright sir? Can I help you? "

Jack coughed, trying to ignore the fact that the man had beautiful blue eyes, instead his gaze began to wander down the mans slim body.

A dark red shirt was nicely fitted with a few buttons un-done to reveal some of his chest. A metal chain was hung around his neck, going passed his collarbone just an inch.

"Sir?" The man removed a pair of glasses from a perfect nose.

"Oh yes. You may help me." Jack finally said. A tad bit of his old charm spilling out and turning into arrogance.

Jack walked right up to the desk and slid out a leaflet from the mans shirt pocket and held it out infront of him, feigning interest in Cardiff museums.

" I need to find an old friend of mine. "

The man raised an questioning eyebrow. This was not a part of his job. " I`m sorry sir. I can`t help you. But if you go down to the police..."

"No. I think you can help me." Jack persisted. "I`m looking for Gwen Cooper."

The man flinched at the name. Jack got him. This man obviously knew who Gwen was. And he wasn`t going anywhere without telling Jack how.

" I`m sorry, I don`t know her."

"Ah, but I think you do..Mr..?" Before Jack got an answer from the now frightened welshman, a door to his right opened up to reveal : Gwen herself.

" It`s alright Ioan. He`s an old friend."

"Gwen! As beautiful as ever I can see!" Jack held out his arms, ready for a teary welcoming but instead all he got was a hard slap against his jaw.

"Bastard! You just left me with all the mess, Jack! How could you! It wasn`t just you, you know! I lost him too! "

Her small hands was curled into fists and she was banging them against Jack`s chest. " I lost him too!" She wailed, her strength slowly beginning to fade with every punch she threw at him.

"You were my best friends! You left me!"

"Gwen..? " Ioan began, but Jack sent him a look that said he could handle the situation. He really could. Ianto had given him the strength back to do so.

Jack pulled her into a tight embrace and just held her there against him. She in turn coughed, tears prickling down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy as she looked up at him.

"I`m sorry. It just was too painful to stay. "

" I could have helped you. Together we could`ve.."

"No."

"But.."

Jack smiled as he lay a finger on her lips. " No buts. I`m back now and I won`t go anywhere for a long long time. Not when.." Jack trailed off and shut his mouth.

It was too soon to tell her about Ianto. It was better that she didn`t know for the time being. " Nothing. " Plus, the Doctor would have his head if he dared try.

Gwen still looked as if she would throw another fit but she stifled her crying and tried to put on a bright face. " Yes, you`re right. You`re back. I`m sorry. "

"So may I take it that you`ve re-built the hub? Jack couldn`t help but glance at Ioan. Nice work. Good eye. " A wink and Ioan was blushing like mad.

"Oh stop it Jack! He`s off limits! "

" I don`t mind." Ioan piped up behind his desk.

Gwen groaned as she watched the two switch interested winks to each other.

" Ianto hasn`t been gone a year and you..." She looked away and wiped clear of a tear.

"I`m sorry Gwen it was.."

"No, just sod off Jack. Forget what I said, I don`t need you. I have managed the new Torchwood without you this long and I can manage it now. Keep out of my way. "

She pushed him aside and closed the hidden door in the wall behind her as she left the two men to stare at the wall in the office.

Ioan turned after a while to Jack. " So you`re the famous Captain Jack Harkness, I presume? "

"Well yes, and who are you? "

Ioan stepped out from the back of his desk and held out a hand. " Ioan Trancy, Admin and re-searcher for Torchwood Three. "

Jack took the offered hand and lowered a soft kiss on the back of it. Ioan`s eyes went wide.

" Nice to meet you, Ioan Trancy. I hope we meet again." Jack turned to leave but Ioan grabbed his arm.

" I don`t usually do this but, are you free for dinner some time? " Ioan`s face was flushed, on the border of starting to sweat.

" Maybe. I`ll catch you later. " Jack grinned while shrugging Ioan off. Whilst at the door Jack hesitated, turned his head and smiled.

" Tomorrow. Lunch. Haven`t been here for a while so why not get updated? "

: : :

Not far away from Captain Jack Harkness position, a shrill scream echoed inside a blue police box, though no one outside registered it.

People walked past ignoring the sound, living their own boring lives, going to work, shopping, going home, cheating on their wives,husbands and loved ones. They had no reason to switch off their daily routine just to investigate something that normally wasn`t there.

The scream shuddered and died.


	6. Chapter 6

( I blame this chapter on the song "Skinned" by Blue Gillespie. O_o" )

Warning! This chapter contains mature things. Yosh. ; )

:::: : : : : : :

:: :: : : : :::

"Doctor! It`s amazing, They`ve re-built the entire thing! Or, I think they have..."

Jack froze as he stepped inside the TARDIS. The interior had changed since his absence, the walls was covered in something deep red splashed across in millions of different macabre patterns.

The smell in the air was foul, bitter of blood. As he kept on staring a single red drop planted itself on the tip of his nose. There was no sign of either the Doctor or Ianto. Jack thought the worst.

" Oh dear God, no. " Jack breathed, as he made his way inside, careful not to step in the deepest blood splotches on the floor.

"IANTO! DOCTOR! "

He yelled, not getting any answer, just his own echoing response. Jack was truly terrified, millions of conclusions explaining this, swam his mind.

The mind probing electrocution thing gone wrong, taking the both of them down with it, or an alien life form slaughtering them.

Anything could have happened, and he hadn`t been there to save them. He screamed, his knees going weak under him, blood gushing everywhere as he crashed down on to the floor.

"Jack!" It was the Doctors voice. Muffled but still him. Jack raised his gaze, tears in the way to see anything more then a haze. He rose, his feet slipping under him because of the sticky blood.

"Doctor! Where are you!"

And there he was, still alive and Jack couldn`t help but laugh. He hadn`t been this happy to see anyone in his entire life. He slipped once more as he tried to run towards the Doctor so he slowed down.

Gripping the Doctor by his shoulders as he reached him.

" I thought you were dead. What happened here? Where`s Ianto? " Jack felt thick blood under his fingers and he noticed that the Doctor was almost drenched in the liquid.

"Jack I.." The Doctor pulled away, looking horrified at his own bloodied hands. " It went wrong, I`m sorry, I`m so sorry. "

"WHERE IS IANTO! " And to his horror Jack realized what the Doctor was rambling about. He shoved him out of his way, running, slipping the way the Doctor had emerged from.

"Jack!"

But Jack didn`t listen to the Doctor anymore. All he could think of was Ianto, somewhere in the TARDIS, dead, because of him. Jack`s greed.  
Yes, he had wanted HIS Ianto back, and Ianto knew how much, oh God, he knew. He must have done it because he thought Jack wouldn`t care about him if he wasn`t HIS Ianto.

Jack swore as he ran. How thick headed wasn`t he? He had let him die for such a stupid reason!

He came to an abrupt stop outside a brightly lit room, in the darkest of places in the TARDIS. Was he ready to see what awaited him in there? Could he take it?  
Jack was shivering as he took the final steps into the room. On the walls he saw all kinds of equipment, most of them surgical. In the middle was a chair,

and a figure was slumped in it, hooked up to tubes hanging from the ceiling.  
"Ianto!" Jack rushed forward, tearing out tubes in his way of clutching the young mans naked body to him. Ianto was covered in dark red blood,

his eyes shut and his mouth slightly open, blood finding it`s way out down his chin.

"Jack.." Suddenly Ianto was looking at him. Jack gasped, a nervous laugh escaping him. " You`re alive. Thank God. "

"Barely. The Doctor saved me just in time. He lost quite much blood as well. "

Ianto`s voice was small, and he shook as he raised an arm to lay around Jack`s shoulder. Taking the hint, Jack lifted him up in his arms, wrenching Ianto free from another bunch of tubes on his naked back.

Ianto winced as droplets of blood emerged from the tubes places.

" Sorry. "

" I`ll live. " Ianto forced a smile.

::

Jack was careful not to slip and fall the whole way back, All to aware that Ianto was shaking in his arms, his lips blue and the color besides the red blood spatter on his face was drained.

He looked so fragile.

" Why am I here? " Ianto forced out between ragged breaths. Jack carefully lay him down on the seats the Doctor had in the Control center of the TARDIS.

The Doctor was no where to be seen and Jack didn`t give a shit about him right now anyway.

"What do you mean Ianto? " Jack placed a blanket over Ianto`s shivering form. Then he turned to get something and returned with a wet napkin in his hand to wipe away some blood from Ianto´s cheeks.

"The 456! Oh my God! Mica! David!" Ianto shot up, clutching the blanket to him. Fear evident in his eyes.

"Ianto it`s over, they`re alright..." Jack went quiet. He saw the Doctor approaching them, but said nothing. He almost knew what was coming.

" I`m sorry Jack. He doesn`t remember being with you all these years, as far as he knows, he died at Thames House. I tried to tell you. "

"I died..? Where am I Jack? The 456, we must stop them!"

Jack didn`t reply, instead he took off his coat and placed it over Ianto`s still shaking shoulders. What was he supposed to tell him?

That Jack had sacrificed his own grandchild to save millions of children? That Ianto couldn`t see his sister or his nephews? That he had a younger body because of some alien technology?

Jack groaned.

" Ianto easy, the 456 is gone. The children is safe. And you`re here with me in the Doctors TARDIS. "

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Ianto`s temple.  
" That`s all you need to know for now." Just as the words left his mouth,  
the argument between them just hours before Ianto died in Jack`s arms in Thames House played up in his mind. Ianto begging Jack to speak to him. Jack had denied him and shut him out.

This..This was different Jack told himself. It was better for Ianto for the time being, not knowing the whole story.

" Shit. " Ianto scrambled himself to a more comfortable position, Jack`s coat tightly snug around him. " I bloody died, didn`t I? Oh god, You didn`t use the glove did you? Please Jack tell me..."

Ianto was panicking, searching for his pulse.

"Shh, I didn`t. It`s a long story but you`re very much alive. " Jack took hold of Ianto`s hand and held it against his heart.

"See? It`s beating."

" I can assure you mr Jones, it`s true." The Doctor butted in, as he wiped himself clean from blood with a towel. His coat had been thrown aside, all covered in blood.

A very relieved Ianto pulled himself together and despite his younger appearence, Jack saw the old Ianto he had known.  
"How long? "

"Almost a year. "

Ianto`s eyes widened but he didn`t comment it further.  
" Rhi thinks I`m dead? " Jack nodded, an apology written on his face. Ianto surprised him when he just waved the whole thing off with a:

" Well then, can I get some clothes? I`m freezing. "

: : : :

: : : :

The welshman was leaning against the door of the Tourist Office, when Jack finally arrived. Jack raised his hand and waved, getting a huge smile in return.

" 30 minutes late. I thought I`d been stood up. " Ioan said, smoothing a single stray hair from his face , back his ear.

"Never, not a gorgeous man like yourself. I just missed the bus."

In truth, Jack had been ready to go 35 minutes earlier. But Ianto, all cleaned up had killed every little bit of self-restraint he had left. It had been so long since he had seen him in a suit.

He really had to buy Ianto a new cute suit.

" Charmer you are, sir. Not going to work with me." Ioan winked, holding out his arm toward Jack.

" Damn, here I thought it would. And please call me Jack. " Jack took the offered arm under his, leading Ioan away from the bay.

Ten minutes later, they found themselves chatting away in a coffee house, each of them sipping a cup of téa. Ioan was fascinated by Jack,

all the stories he had been told had been true about Jack and he was just amazed by the fact.

" You really defeated the 456? "

Jack simply nodded, uncomfortable about the subject. He inwardly thanked Gwen about sparing the details around the aliens death.  
" So, how many are you in this new Torchwood?"

"Oh, uhm let`s see... we`re five. " Ioan counted on his fingers, not a math genius then. " We have a doctor, Martha Jones. "  
Jack wasn`t all that surprised at that piece of information. Martha was a great doctor. she knew what she was doing.

" Mickey. I think you know him. " Yes Jack knew him, he had been with Rose in the good old days they all traveled with the  
Doctor.

" Alonso Frame, he`s new, but great with alien technology."

Jack spat out his tèa at the name. "What? " Five other people directed their attention to their table at his outburst, so he lowered his voice. " Alonso? "

Ioan blinked, confused over Jack`s overreaction. " Yes, we found him when we followed a rift spike. Must have fallen through and somehow he survived. Do you know him? "

So Alonso had survived the dying planet. Jack was relieved, though the fact still lingered that Alonso was now in Torchwood,

which meant trouble if he had to explain to Gwen and Ianto how they knew each other. Though it seemed like Alonso had kept his mouth shut about him this long. For that Jack was thankful.

" No, just thought I did for a second. Wrong person. " Jack leaned back in his chair enjoying the last of his téa.

: : : :

" You, Mr Harkness have gotten me drunk. " Ioan slurred as he fought with his keys to his apartment. " How could lunch...turn to drinks in a bar?"

He giggled as Jack slipped an arm around his waist. An extra hand guiding Ioan`s to find the keyhole.  
" You drank two tequilas. You can`t hold your liquor, mr Trancy. " Jack responded, finally getting the door open.

" Well, you bought them, so it`s your fault. " Ioan wobbled inside accompanied by Jack holding onto him from behind. " You must have slipped me something."  
Ioan´s apartment was neat, just like his office had been and it wasn`t until Jack had reached the kitchen that he realized what was so familiar about it.

It was Ianto`s old apartment.

There by the kitchen counters wall, was the coffee stain Jack had made one morning when he accidentally had knocked the coffeemaker over.

Ianto had gone crazy, yelling at him for hours about the damn stain.

" I.. Like your place."

Ioan grinned. " Just moved in, but I`m going to fix that ugly stain though. " He pointed at the coffee stain Jack was already staring at.

" I think it looks fine. It fits. "

Ioan raised an eyebrow but shrugged the odd comment off. " Coffee, that`s what I need. Have to sober up if I`m going in to work again."

Ioan made his way to the cabinets, pulling out instant coffee from one of them.

" Call in sick. " Jack placed a hand on Ioan`s, pushing the coffee, Ianto would have thrown out, aside.

" I can`t. "

Jack brushed up against him and Ioan backed until he could feel the counter edges dig into the small of his back. Jack followed him, brushing harder this time.

This time the advances of Captain Jack Harkness melted Ioan´s defenses, letting Jack in closer.  
" You can.. " Jack leaned in, nipping the nape of Ioan`s neck with his lips.  
" ..be sick, for one day." Ioan tilted his head back, moaning.

"I`ve just met you and I`m drunk. "

" But you like me, don`t you?`" Jack smiled against Ioans skin. A hand slowly unzipping Ioan`s pants. A sigh, but Ioan gave in to Jack`s smooth talk,

as Jack felt a hand come up to rest on his back.

"Yes."

Jack finally got the fly open, pulling the pants down in one swift move, never breaking eye contact. His own soon followed suit, both thrown somewhere on the floor.

The shirts was quickly removed, hands touching every bit of skin they could reach, hungry lips nipping at the others, both men moaning at the sensations they felt.  
Then Jack took over, lifting Ioan so he more or less sat on top of the counter, a coffee mug falling to the floor in their rush, smashing into millions of pieces.

" Oh yes, Jack! "


End file.
